


Sensation

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Al can feel again, he’s determined not to take it for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> My first and final FMA fic. Yay! Contains spoilers for Chapter 108, but ignores bits of the epilogue. Inspired by the Elricest Revival Movement over at [elricest](http://elricest.livejournal.com/). Betaed by the ever-lovely [genkisakka](http://genkisakka.livejournal.com/).

Their bedroom window was cracked open and moisture-heavy air poured in from outside, filling the room with the smell of impending rain. The damp, heavy scent was everywhere, infiltrating the crisp cotton of freshly-laundered sheets with a wash of humidity that smelled of turned earth and new growth. Al closed his eyes and inhaled, savoring the smell as he ran a hand up his brother’s side and pulled Ed flush against him. This close, Ed smelled of lye soap and bare, warm skin. It was a scent of which he could never get enough.

The biggest shock when his body had been returned to him was how incredibly overwhelming even the smallest of sensations had been. The scratchy feel of a woolen blanket, the first taste of water, of food … the solid feel of his brother’s arms under his weakened fingers as he’d clung to him like the lifeline he was. Every sensation was something so far beyond his recollection that he’d not known how to deal with it at first. It had overpowered him.

For years, he had lived – ( _been presen_ t) – as a consciousness alone. He’d been so young, so inexperienced when he’d lost his body that he hadn’t really known to mourn the loss of the sensations every human takes for granted.

When they’d returned to him, he’d realized with a blinding clarity how important they really were – the way that smell, taste and touch colored thought, reason and emotion and made everything more immediate, more real. He’d finally realized how much of a half-life he had been living, trapped inside an unfeeling suit of armor. It hadn’t been what he imagined the oblivion of death would be, but in comparison to being _alive_ , he realized, it had been close. He’d then understood then how truly priceless was the gift his brother’s sacrifice had bought for him. Through the years, Ed had kept him as human as he could possibly be, and in the end, it was Ed who had given up the greatest part of himself to make him human again.

And now, Al reveled in the feel of his brother’s smaller frame against his body. He knew that despite their difference in size, no matter how much time passed or how hard he worked at it, Ed would always be stronger, more powerful than he could ever be. The thought pleased him so much more than he thought it should have.

Not for the first time he wondered what the two of them must look like together: bodies so different, yet features so much the same. They had, after all, inherited so many similarities. In his mind’s eye, it was a beautiful picture. He wanted to see it, someday.

Fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him down to claim his mouth and Al took pleasure in Ed’s show of eagerness. He was always so impatient. Al often thought that he should be the insatiable one, that he should be the one who constantly hungered for the feel of slick skin and firm muscle pressed against him. Because he did. Almost constantly.

But he knew that somehow, Ed wanted it with a need even more raw than his own. It had been Ed who had refused to let him out of his sight for weeks after his body had come back to him and it had been Ed’s constant touches, as if to reassure himself that Al was real, that had planted the seeds that had eventually grown into _this_.

It was Ed who now clung to him desperately as Al slid inside impossibly tight heat and stilled, sensation once again threatening to overpower him.

“Al … please …” Strong hands tightened around the too-sharp angles of his hips, undoubtedly bursting the fine capillaries closest to the surface. Pain, too, was a sensation he was learning to appreciate.

He knew what Ed wanted and he knew could never deny his brother anything; however, he paused for just a moment to savor the sound of hitched breathing filling his ears and the feel of Ed’s heartbeat thrumming under his skin. It was too late and too dark to see him properly, so Al imagined how Ed would appear. Wild almost, eyes wide with arousal and body practically vibrating with need.

As Al began to move, he felt how his brother rose to meet each thrust, hips jerking upward as he wrapped his legs around Al’s waist, straining to bring him closer and closer … as close as possible while still inhabiting different bodies. It was too much. It was always too much and every time, every single time there was piece of him that cried out that he hadn’t known ... he hadn’t even considered that there could be something like this … and that he never would have realized had it not been for Ed.

Al felt himself swept away, willingly and completely giving himself over to the rush of sensation flooding his body, blooming until overflowing and spilling into Ed as he cried out into the damp, dark air of the night. Ed’s compact limbs tightened around him and he threw his head back as he climaxed, calling Al’s name again and again, much louder than perhaps was prudent.

Some time later, after he had rolled onto his back, his breathing had stilled and the burn in his weakened muscles had retreated, he felt the mattress move as Ed shifted closer to him.

“Al.” Callused fingers found his hand and grasped it softly, pulling it to his brother’s chest. The rain that had been threatening all afternoon had started at some point and the low sound of distant thunder filled the room. A flash of lightning, far-off and dim, lit Ed’s face for an instant and the soft expression of sated awe burned into his brain like a snapshot.

“Nii-san.”


End file.
